


Hot & Cold

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hot Weather, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer day, sweaty boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot & Cold

Kageyama is waiting. Lying on the floor, arms across his chest. The fan blows hot air around the room, sweat collects in his armpits, his elbows, his groin, all the dark parts of him. The air is stagnant, heavy, and every breath whiffs of his own rank body and of Hinata's.

He can hear the clicking of Hinata's phone, because Hinata won't turn off the damn keyboard sounds, because everything about Hinata is noisy, crowding, buzzing and bumping like a insect against a windowpane.

Kageyama stares at the ceiling, blank white except for a single wavering brown water stain. Sweat rolls into his eyes, the salt stings him, and he blinks. He wants to raise his arm, push the damp hair off his forehead, but the heat is holding him down, pressing his arms into his chest, his back into the floor. So he lies there. And he waits.

Because when Hinata is done mailing Kenma or collecting cats or whatever shit he has to do on that phone every thirty minutes, he'll roll across the floor, and he'll buzz and bump against Kageyama until Kageyama uncrosses his arms and they kiss and grapple, wet mouths and clutching hands, scrambling and scraping until Kageyama has to put his hands over his face and turn away.

Hinata's phone thumps on the floor. Kageyama swallows, his mouth waters, his skin pricks up. He stretches out his body, arching his back just a little, loosening the cross of his arms. He turns his head a fraction so he can see Hinata's face, flushed and serious, rushing towards him.

But Hinata is lying on his back, hands behind his head, bare feet up on Kageyama's desk chair. His eyes are closed. His shirt is riding up, showing a pale strip of belly and the drawstring of his shorts.

Blood rushes into Kageyama's head. He pushes himself up on one arm, he clenches his teeth. He tries to kill Hinata with the power of his mind. "Hey!" he calls. "Don't go to sleep."

"It's so hot," Hinata mumbles. He straightens his knees and the chair creaks and rolls. "Why don't you have aircon?"

"Shouldn't a hot person like the heat?" Kageyama grabs a pillow and whips it at Hinata's head. It hits the wall behind him.

"Shouldn't a cold person shut up?" Hinata picks up the pillow. Kageyama braces but Hinata just tucks it under his head. "Urgh, I'm all sticky."

Kageyama reaches for another pillow, but it's too far away. he curls his fingers into a fist. "Why did you come over?"

Hinata flaps his shirt up and down. "Do you have any popsicles?"

Kageyama's stomach twists. Sweat runs down his back. The air is on fire, his brain is on fire. He's not a cold person, he's a fire person, and Hinata is kindling.

He lunges across the room. He knocks the chair aside and it bangs into the desk. He grabs Hinata's wrists and pins them to the floor. He looks down into Hinata's stupid red face. The air between them is sour with their sweat.

"You could have said something," Hinata says.

Kageyama just scowls and kisses him. Hinata's mouth is salty and slippery and it opens under Kageyama's, his tongue slides into Kageyama's mouth. Kageyama collapses, Hinata shoves him, and they roll together, bumping and scraping, kicking over the fan, burning all the air from the room, until Kageyama rolls away and puts his hands across his face.

"My house has aircon," Hinata says and picks up the fan.


End file.
